okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Justim
Justim '(ジャスティム) is one of the gods. They are Vicers' younger sibling, and they both share a complicated relationship; they are said to be connected in a way that they cannot be without each other, but cannot stand each other either. Appearance Justim has chin length muted green hair that curls out at the ends, with an ahoge sticking out on top. White laurels wrap around either side of their head, with matching scarf wings of the same color. Their expression is usually accompanied with a blush. While never shown, their eyes are said to be gold, like their brother's. They wear a beige green overcoat with darker brown lining, a black belt with a silver buckle around their waist, brown slacks, and brown heeled shoes. Personality In all of the artworks that they have appeared in, they are shown to be rather joyful and merry. Deep Sea Prisoner has stated that while they look to be quite feminine, they are more masculine. Justim has been described as "''all flowers" by Deep Sea Prisoner. Background It has been implied by Deep-Sea Prisoner that Justim could been seen as the "god of gods". They are involved in a complicated relationship with their older brother, Vicers. Appearances Relationships Vicers Vicers is Justim's older brother. Deep Sea Prisoner has stated that the two cannot tolerate each other, but also cannot live without each other. It has been mentioned by Deep Sea Prisoner, in one of their lighthouse answers, that the two were once very close. It has also been mentioned that the two have fought before. Deep Sea Prisoner has also described Vicers as having a refreshing face whereas Justim has a cuter one. As of the '''2017 10 21 update, the two have been shown to have a romantic connection, implying an incestuous relationship. Gallery Memo2013_226.jpg|''The Gods'' 1062.png 4933.png|Big brother ♪ Love1.png Femalejustim.jpeg|''Genderbent Justim'' Trivia * Justim's name is derived from the Latin name Justin' ''which means: just; upright; righteous. It is one of the forms from the New Testament's Biblical name'' '''Justus.'' * Deep Sea Prisoner has implied that they could be considered as the "god of gods"; however, on the second page of the character section of Funamusea.com, he has been classified in a different group than the rest of the gods. * Deep Sea Prisoner has confirmed that Justim and Vicers are siblings, of which Justim is the younger of the two. * Justim is the only 'God' thus far that is related to someone that is older than them. * There is some ambiguity regarding Justim's gender. Several translators have translated that Justim is male; however, Deep-Sea Prisoner has not explicitly stated that Justim is male, and has also stated that "they aren't even sure what their gender is." This gender ambiguity lies in the fact that in the Japanese language, there is no gender-neutral term for a single sibling. Most allusions to the possibility of Justim's gender come in the form of references made to their relationship with their brother. Hence in reference to his relationship with Vicers, Justim has been called (弟 "younger brother") due to there being a lack of a gender neutral term in Japanese. Quotes * References Category:Characters Category:Vicers' World Category:Other Species Category:Other Genders